


On the Beach

by MistressofLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Beach Sex, F/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants a 'Sex on the Beach' and Loki takes her at her word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



On the beach

“Can we have sex on the beach?”

Loki’s head jerked up at Darcy’s question. The pair of them lay on a sun lounger together (magically widened to fit two, comfortably), their sea-soaked skin drying off partially under the sun and partially in the shade of an enormous green sun-umbrella behind them, doubling as a wind-breaker. His shoulder length hair clung to his face. “Excuse me?”

“Sex on the beach,” Darcy reiterated, enjoying winding him up. Her hair was plastered to her face and chest, covering the blue and white striped bikini top she wore. Her skin already bore the signs of an approaching tan of epic proportions. If there was one thing Darcy was good at, it was soaking in some serious rays.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Darcy this is a very public place,” he said, before a slow smirk began to cross his face. “However I can easily shield us,” he suggested, his hand crossing from his lap into hers, vanishing their books into thin air.

“Hey I was reading that!”

“I thought you had a better form of entertainment in mind.”

“Er... yeah I do...” Darcy brightened. She gasped as Loki’s hand began to trail up her thigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise his other hand to cast the invisibility spell. She whacked at it quickly, taking Loki by surprise and causing his other hand to freeze.

“What was that for?”

“No invisibility.”

“No invisib- Darcy, we’re on a very public beach with many of our friends about.”

“I know.”

“And you want us to have sex in public.”

“I’m sure we can be discreet,” Darcy purred, tilting her head and leaning forward to close her lips around the side of his neck, sucking lightly. She felt him shiver and smirked against him before pulling back a fraction. “If you’re up to the challenge.”

Loki was smirking down at her, his eyes dark with lust. He took her hand and placed it between his legs so she could feel how hard he was. “I’m always up for the challenge.”

“Then you won’t mind your hand continuing its earlier business,” Darcy grinned.

She gasped as she felt his hand slide all the way up her thigh and his fingers slip beneath her bikini bottoms, touching her directly. She raised her hips, bucking into his hand. Her hand involuntarily squeezed Loki’s, making him hiss a little.

“Darcy.”

“Hm?”

Her voice was soaked with want and his lips soon crashed down on hers as their tongues battled for dominance. Loki’s teeth nipped at her lower lip, her teeth, his upper. He pulled away savagely and she gasped in surprised before his lips plunged down her neck, kissing her hard and wantonly. Her hand gripped him harder and Loki growled against her throat.

His free hand found its way to cup her right breast, making her moan quietly. He ran a thumb over the nipple and Darcy shivered, her nipple hardening against the material. While his lips trailed their way down his neck, he slipped two fingers inside her.

Darcy was panting lightly now. Her hand began to stroke along his length making him shiver with want as his lips met hers again. Her hand reached up and tangled in his hair.

“Loki...” she murmured between kisses. “I want you inside me,” she purred.

“Your wish is my command,” he murmured as he yanked her bottoms down her legs. He reached inside his own pants, prised Darcy’s hand off and brought his member out. Darcy reached down and softly touched the top, eliciting a growl from Loki.

“Fuck me,” Darcy panted, lying back against the sun lounger. Loki didn’t need telling twice and he immediately rolled on top of her, his member brushing her center. She cupped his face in her hands. She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed inside her.

Their ensuing moans, grunts, gasps and groans were swallowed up by passionate kisses. The further Loki got into the moment, the more savage his thrusts became. His kisses became bruising and intense and his yank yanked Darcy’s bikini top down. Darcy writhed with pleasure beneath him as the pair of them climbed to their climax.

Their final kiss swallowed up their cries as their bodies shook with orgasm. Loki grunted as he finished. He kissed Darcy softly, to counter his bruising kisses, gently pulling her top up.

It took a moment or two to arrange themselves so they looked presentable. Arms locked around each other and soft tender kisses filled the next few minutes as Loki stroked Darcy’s hair back and away from her face.

“You are incredible, Darcy. Not many women I know would have done that.”

She grinned. “It was rather hot... and exciting wasn’t it?” she teased, leaning in, her voice tickling his lips. He claimed her lips hotly but briefly in response.

“Careful about teasing me, Darcy. I don’t have that much restraint.”

Darcy wriggled her eyebrows. “I don’t plan on teasing you. I was just thinking that we’re at the beach and I haven’t had a popsicle.” She glanced down at him. “But I can think of something else I’d much rather enjoy.”

Loki’s eyes darkened again.

xxxxxxx

Thor was making his way towards his brother’s umbrella and was surprised to find him alone with a towel over his legs.

“Afternoon,” he greeted. “Where is Lady Darcy?”

Loki almost choked at hearing his brother’s voice. “Ah, hi brother. Darcy has... gone for a swim in the sea.”

Thor frowned. “Funny, I did not see her when I was in it.”

“It’s a big place, I’m sure the waves moved her _further down..._ ” Loki muttered.

“Are you enjoying this day?”

“Absolutely,” Loki struggled to maintain his composure, as a little too much emphasis filled his reply. “I’m very relaxed.”

“It’s good to get out of headquarters for a while, hm?” Thor grinned a little. “I’ve never seen Jane so relaxed. I should prise her out of her office more often, I think.”

“You certainly should,” Loki said hastily. “Why not go and join her in the water?”

“I thought it would be nice for us to spend a bit of time together,” Thor insisted. “If that is alright with you.” He eyed the towel. “By the way, why are you wearing a towel over your knees? It looks rather too warm to be doing that. Besides, you should try and get a tan.”

Before Loki could stop him, Thor had yanked the towel off and froze.

Darcy was between Loki’s legs, under the towel, her mouth around his member and her brown eyes wide with shock. Her face became beetroot red just as Thor and Loki’s did.

As Darcy pulled back, Thor was already in retreat.

“Ah... sorry... I shall leave you to it,” he muttered, looking considerably sick before walking off hastily back to the sea, presumeably to submerge that memory in the darkest parts of the waters.

Darcy glanced at Loki who was looking both embarrassed and amused. “Well that was something,” he said with a slight shake to his voice. “I suppose he will be more careful from now on,” he added. Darcy had buried her face in his thigh. “Darcy?”

“That was mortifying! How am I ever going to look Thor in the face now?”

“In fairness, I don’t think he’s going to want to look at your face, or rather your mouth without that vivid reminder.”

“Loki!”

Loki laughed, sitting up. “You were the one who wanted me to ravish you in public and then offered me the blow-job.” Darcy’s lips quirked at the sound of Loki using mortal vocabulary.

“Actually, you’re right about the second but when I said I wanted sex on the beach,” Darcy began, a grin crawling over her face. “I meant the cocktail.”

“ _What?_ ”

xxxxxx

“This is pretty good actually,” Loki whispered after a sip of the cocktail. He and Darcy sat on the swingseat, snuggled up with a sex on the beach between them, two straws and an umbrella, exactly as Darcy had asked for. Why the umbrella, he wasn’t sure.

“I told you,” Darcy grinned, taking a sip from her straw. “Utterly delicious. But today’s activities weren’t bad either.”

 


End file.
